As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A display device, also referred to as a monitor, may be connected to (and in some cases, integrated with) a computing device. In this way, the display device may be part of an IHS. As the amount of workspace (e.g., desktop surface area) provided by companies to employees, particular technology workers, continue to shrink, employees may have difficulties finding sufficient desktop surface area to perform non-computing related work. For example, an employee may gather up paperwork and head to an empty meeting room or to an empty table in the company's cafeteria to find sufficient space to work.